


Memories of Simpler Times

by Wundersmidget



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Clara finds an old picture in the TARDIS
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Memories of Simpler Times

The TARDIS, Clara realised, did not have much in the way of personal effects, that was rather odd for the home of a time-travelling alien that lives for thousands of years. Other than the Doctor’s quarters, which Clara didn’t dare go near. In the main rooms there were only a few momentos from his travels. At this moment however, she found herself staring at one in particular.

It was a black and white image, though the paper had long since tanned, reminding Clara of an image in a museum. It showed a group of people, 8 men and one female, all wearing military uniforms. The 2 men in the very centre stood out the most.

One was very clearly the Doctor, his white hair standing out even in the black and white photo. In the corner Clara could even see the TARDIS, sitting behind a guy with a rather stand-out hat. Clara wondered whether the Doctor had one somewhere, she wouldn’t have been surprised if he hadn’t.

The guy next to him was not, in fact, wearing any uniform that she had encountered before, instead he was wearing a set of armour, a white star in the centre.

With a gasp she realised that this was the legendary Captain America, an American hero with enhanced strength who had fought in WW2, only to die in a plane crash days before the end of the war. 

“That photo was taken three days before Bucky Barnes died from his fall in the Austrian Alps.”

The Doctor’s voice startled her out of her musings. 

“Less than six months later, the good Captain gave his life to stop the bombing of almost every major American city.”

There was a sadness to his voice, a sense of a man missing his dear friends.

“I was chasing down a few runaway Daleks, turns out they had joined up with Hydra, whom Captain Rogers was in combat with, I spent three weeks helping them before I had to go.

“On the far right, that’s Peggy Carter, it was funny, neither had a clue how much the other wanted to be with them, I just wish that the two got the chance.”

The Doctor’s fond smile wilted as he said those last words. 

It’s always a shame when it’s the good men that die.”

Clara turned to face him.

“But you’re still here?”

The Doctor grimaced.

“And what does that say about me.”

Clara paused, thinking of the right thing to say.

“That maybe there are some good men left after all.”

A smile graced the Doctor’s lips. Turning away he headed for the TARDIS console.”

“C’mon then, time to travel, people to save.”

After one last glance at the photo, Clara joined the Doctor at the controls.

_ Just because some good people may fall,  _ she thought, glancing at the Doctor, it  _ doesn’t make bad people of those left behind. _


End file.
